deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Stats and Levels
Stats They represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at Nastya's Holdout, or your Personal Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. All stats max out at 100 points. *Stats are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 statistic points at each level up. *However starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 1 statistic point. Stats details Strength Strength is needed to equip Chainsaws, most Shotguns, some Machine Guns and all Armors above the XR22 Mesh Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have, but there is also speculation that it may affect how far you can sprint. Agility Agility modifies how quickly you move, including during sprints. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire, it does not modify the distance from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not work as it modifies the angle, not the distance. Critical Hit Critical modifies the chance of dealing a critical hit, which does five times the normal damage when attacking, stuns and knockbacks the enemy Reloading Reloading modifies how long it takes you to reload a weapon. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons, Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach, or surpass, the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. *Proficiencies are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 proficiency points at each level up. *However starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. While previously it was debated whether or not increasing the proficiency level actually increases damage done, the debate has come to a conclusion that proficiency level does NOT increase damage. Master Crafting Weapons and Armors can be enhanced by giving the player that has them equipped, a boost in his Stats. Items with these enhancements are called Master Crafted (MC for short) or also "God Crafted" by the players if the enhancements are maxed out. ;Notes * All enhancements will be directly added to your Stats when you are displaying your profile in the game. * The Scrap Price of the item doubles as soon as it is Master Crafted, no matter what the boost values are. Possible Weapons Enhancements All Weapons can boost up to 3 Stats in the following order: * Accuracy * Reloading * Critical Hit The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''8. Below are some examples of a Pen Knife in various Master Crafted states: Possible Armor Enhancements All Armors can boost up to 2 Stats in the following order: * Agility * Endurance The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''24. Below are some examples of a Flak Jacket in various Master Crafted states: How To Master Craft There are several ways to grant your weapons or armor the ability to boost your Stats. The most affordable way would be to find a Master Crafted item while looting in the Inner City, with a bit of luck it will have a nice boost too. The second way to have a Stats boost on your item is to enhance it for a certain price. To do this you have to visit The Yard which is located on the main Outpost screen. Next drag the item you want to enhance on the enhance icon. ;Notes * Items must not be equipped in order to enhance them. * There is no limit on how many times you enhance an item. * All enhancements are random. * All previous enhancements on the item will be lost if you enhance it again. * When enhancing, it is impossible to get anything lower than 1 in each enhancement. * All Weapons cost $15,000 to enhance. * All Armors cost $30,000 to enhance. The last way to enhance your equipment is by paying a certain amount of game Credits to have it God Crafted. It's done the same way as Master Crafting, just use the relevant icon. ;Prices * 500 Credits for a maxed out (God Crafted) weapon -> 8/8/8 * 1000 Credits for a maxed out (God Crafted) armor -> 24/24 Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level by going back to Nastya's Holdout or to a Personal Outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the holdout. The maximum level is 200. There are Speculations on how leveling up increases the damage output. Level Experience Requirement Table |width="10"| |width="250"| |} Category:Character Details